


[Podfic] That Bit of Electricity

by attolia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Bucky, Captain America Statue, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate AU, didn't happen, mush, tried to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Steve never thought his soulmate was alive, let alone a sculptor in Brooklyn. But there he is at the unveiling of the Captain America statue in Prospect Park and a handshake confirms that his soulmate is everything he'd ever hoped for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] That Bit of Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Bit of Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909811) by [wolfiefics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics). 



Download MP3 from Google drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kXvOq3xi71pfQpwrOeUDaPVC2rHaFh4E/view?usp=sharing%22) or stream below. Length: 00:37:45


End file.
